five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle for Dream Island Ultimate Custom Night
About Battle for Dream Island Ultimate Custom Night (abbreviated as BFDI UCN) is an Ultimate Custom Night parody with BFDI characters. Characters * Bubble: Will run into the Right Hall. If you hear “Oh noio!”, close the door. Otherwise, she will jumpscare you. * Lightning: He will fly very fast through the vents. When you hear electricity cracking, close the vent in front of you. Otherwise, he will jumpscare you. * Ruby: Eats sugar in the corner of the office. When she finishes, quickly click on the bag of sugar next to her. If you don’t, she will drain 5% of your power. She will continue to do so after every 15 seconds until you refill the sugar. * Fanny: Works as an office fan. However, if there is too much noise, she will turn herself off, heating up the office until you quiet the office down. * Flower: Close the right vent to prevent her from entering. Otherwise, she will jumpscare you. * Snowball: Will go through the cameras, but will kill you if you look at him for 10 seconds. However, if the building is hot, the time will be cut in half. * Match: Stays asleep in your office. If the temperature goes over 100 degrees, she will light. If you don’t cool it below 100 degrees in the next 30 seconds, she will jumpscare you. * Pencil: * Cloudy: He will randomly appear in the office. The player must find either a broken widow, a pot, seeds, or a red shoe on the camera to get rid of him. Otherwise, he will jumpscare you. * Woody: Close the left or right vent and wait until you hear a thud to know when he is gone. Otherwise, he will jumpscare you. * Nickel: If you see him on CAM 05, click on him. Otherwise, he will jumpscare you. * Balloony: Comes through any entrance. If you see him on the cameras, close it. Otherwise, he will jumpscare you. * Rocky: If you see him on the camera outside one of the doors, close it. Otherwise, he will barf on the door, disabling the buttons for 20 seconds. * David: * Roboty: Slowly moves through the hallways. If you hear Morse code, close the right door. Otherwise, he will jumpscare you. * Leafy: Sits in the closet with Taco. Tapping her will cause her to wake up. Close the closet if she looks at the camera. Otherwise, she will kill you. * Barf Bag: An empty bag that slowly fills sits on the table for the whole night. If it fills, quickly close both doors. Otherwise, she will kill you. * Spongy: * Gelatin: Listen for squishy footsteps in the hallways and close the door with him inside. If you don’t, he will throw forks and disable the opposite door for 15 seconds. However, if you close the door when he’s not inside yet, he will jumpscare you. * Donut: * Bomby: Remains stationary in the office. If his fuse lights, quickly put it out. Otherwise, he will jumpscare you. * Naily: She will drop down into the office randomly, stabbing the desk. Quickly click on the desk to fix it and get rid of her. Otherwise, she will jumpscare you. * Firey Jr.: * Bracelety: Will walk through the hallways at random moments. If you hear her cheering for Ice Cube, close the left door. If you let her in, she will cheer for Ice Cube for a short, agitating sound-sensitive objects. * Pen: * Pillow: She is asleep and will randomly wake up. Look at her for a moment to put her back to sleep. If you pull up the cameras for too long, she will jumpscare you. * Remote: Sits in the Broadcasting Room. If the player makes a little too much noise, her eyes will open. If the player makes way too much noise, she will be angry at the player. Lower the sound to calm her down. If you put down the monitor when she is angry, she will jumpscare you. * Tree: * Black Hole: He will randomly appear in the office and do one of two things: give you a random power-up, or jumpscare you. You can also raise the monitor to get rid of him. * Bottle: Skips the hallways. If you hear a sound of something bouncing around in glass, close both doors to get rid of her. Otherwise, she will kill you. * Pie: * Liy: If you hear a *click*, check on Liy. If she is flipped on, click on her to change her back. Otherwise, she will jumpscare you. However, she is able to fake a click. If you flip her when she‘s normal, she will jumpscare you. * Book: Comes through the right hall. Close the right door to get rid of her. Otherwise, she will jumpscare you. Using the Global Music Box will slow her down, but will delay her next attack. Just simply closing the door will make her attack sooner. * Dora: * Gaty: Resides in your office, but she hates it when both doors are closed. If both doors are closed for 30 seconds, she will jumpscare you. * Ice Cube: Sits in your office for the whole night. If the temperature gets over 100 degrees, she will become visibility uncomfortable. If you don’t lower the temperature in 20 seconds, she will melt, disabling the door controls for half an in-game hour. * Lollipop: Sells fork repellents to some of the other objects. You will need to constantly refill the fork repellents through the cameras when they run out. Otherwise, she will get angry and jumpscare you. * Saw: She might start cutting down one of the doors when it is closed. Listen for what side she is on, or check the cameras, and open that door to get rid of her. Otherwise, she will break the door for an in-game hour. * Taco: Quietly sits in the closet. If there is too much noise, she will begin to leave. The Music Box has no effect on her. If she appears at one of the doors, close it to get rid of her. Otherwise, she will jumpscare you. * Teardrop: She will disable random cameras and change them to audio only. They will turn back on after a short time. There is no way to stop her. * Pin: * Coiny: Will appear and disable the cameras in the order they are numbered. If he gets to the office, close both doors. Otherwise, he will jumpscare you. However, Teardrop cannot interfere with the camera Coiny is in. * Cake: * Firey: If you see his glow at one of the doors, close it to get rid of him. Otherwise, he will jumpscare you. Voice Actors Michael Huang * Blocky * Book * Bubble * Cloudy * Coiny * David * Donut * Eraser * Firey * Flower * Four * Fries * Golf Ball * Leafy * Loser * Pen * Pencil * Puffball * Robot Flower * Snowball * Woody * Yellow Face Cary Huang * 8-Ball * Bracelety * Grassy * Marker * Match * Pin * Rocky * Ruby * Spongy * Tennis Ball * X Adam Katz * Nickel Cindy Jiang * Foldy * Pillow Graham Taylor * Gelatin Katherine Sun * Eggy * Naily Kenzie Bryant * Barf Bag * Bell * Cake * Needle * Taco Sabrina Barba * Lightning * Liy Sam Lee * Lollipop * Pie * Stapy Satomi Hinatsu * Balloony * Basketball * Black Hole * Bomby * Bottle * Clock * Fanny * Firey Jr. * Gaty * Ice Cube * Saw Thomas Chick * Tree Others * Dora: Repeated “DA” Sound Effect * Remote: Female-US Voice from text2speech.org * Roboty: SCPhilips Morse Code Render Noise Category:Games Category:Work in progress